bajo las estrellas
by Herm weasl
Summary: En una bonita noche de verano,dos jovenes juegan en el mar..mientras el piensa sobre ella...Reviews,please.(M.M. Vuelveee!XD)


Disclaimer: Todo esto tiene Copy Rigth y pertenece a J.K Rowling y la Warner Brothers. La historia es mia, si la quieres publicar en otro sitio avisame con antelación.  
  
Autor: Maeda Malfoy.  
  
Trama: Romance  
  
Titulo: Bajo las estrellas.   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  
  
Bajo las estrellas.  
  
La suave brisa del mar, acaricia tu cuerpo que descansa en la arena.Tus ojos brillan mirando un cielo radiante de estrellas y una pequeña sonrrisa de tranquilidad se asoma en tus labios.  
  
Eres tan bella….  
  
No se si te has dado cuenta que, desde que estamos aquí, no he dejado de mirarte.¿Será por eso por lo que me sonrries?  
  
No,tu nunca te fijarias en alguien como yo….  
  
Suspiro. Y pareces notarlo. Tu sonrrisa se borra y tu mirada llena de preocupación se dirije a mi.Yo te miro,impasible. Quizás con la mirada triste, pero no lo hago queriendo,simplemente recordar que tu nunca seras mia hace que la tristeza me inunda. No puedo evitarlo.  
  
-¿Ocurre algo?-me preguntas. Tu voz esta calmada, un poco ronca de los gritos y risas que, hace poco, se apagaron de cansancio. Niego con la cabeza,pero tu arrugas el ceño. Sabes que miento. Lo sabes…  
  
-Te aseguro que no es nada-intento esbozar una sonrrisa,y para que no capte mi mirada, la dirijo hacia el estrellado cielo que aunque bello, no es semejanza a ti.  
  
-Ron,no me mientas. Algo te ocurre para que estes así. ¿Qué te pasa,cabezita loca?  
  
Me dices,esto ultimo, despeinando mi rojizo pelo haciendome reir. Estoy mas calmado.. el solo tacto de tu piel contra la mia hace que me sienta mejor en cualquiera de los momentos. ¿Desde hace cuanto que siento esto por ti? ¿Dos?¿Tres?¿Seis años? Desde que vivimos juntos, con Harry, este sentimiento me ha llenado el alma. Creo que si pasara un solo dia sin ti me volveria loco.  
  
Me levanto, tu me miras extraño,como preguntandote que es lo que voi a hacer. Te sonrrio. Me sonrries. Y cojiendote de la mano, te levanto, hechando a correr sin hacer caso de tus peticiones de que te soltara.   
  
Te ries. Me encanta tu risa. Yo tambien me rio. La arena nos hace cosquillas en la planta de los pies. Pero ¿Qué importa? Sigo corriendo, hacia el mar. Tu crees ver mis intenciones y te paras bruscamente, parandome a mi tambien. Los dos dejamos de reir. Pero tu me miras con esa sonrrisa pícara que solo me dirijes a mi. Yo te observo, esperando que me digas aquello que me quieres decir.   
  
-Es la tercera vez que me llebas al agua. Esta vez no caeré.  
  
Te miro de arriba a bajo de forma calculadora. Tus pies desnudos, tu viquini azul-cielo y tu pequeño pareo blanco estan algo humedos,pero nada comparado a lo que estubieron hace un par de horas. Tus preciosos rizos,tambien mojados,caen sobre tus frios y perfectos hombros. Esos que estaban bañados de un suave y bello bronceado. Esos que tengo tantas ganas de besar…acariciar… morder…  
  
Vuelvo a mirarte la cara. Tu sonrrisa no ha desaparecido y tienes la ceja derecha arqueada. Tus ojos brillan, probablemente devido a la luz de la luna y las estrellas que se refleja tanto en ti.  
  
-¿No? Valla…que pena…entonces tendré que recurrir al plan "B"  
  
-¿Plan "B"?-Dices con una ceja levantada, señal de tu asombro-¿Cuál es..cuál es el plan "B",Ron?-Preguntas insegura.  
  
-¡¡Este!!-digo en voz alta, abrazandote la cintura y subiendote las piernas. Das un pequeño gritito y te ries ,al tiempo en el que yo empiezo a correr lo poco que me quedaba para llegar al mar.  
  
El agua me cubria hasta la cintura. Tu te elevabas agarrandome, sin dejar de reir,para no tocar el frio agua. Yo te miraba sonriente. Y sin previo aviso, me tire al agua sin dejar de abrazarte.  
  
  
  
Nos reimos como nunca, haciendonos aguadillas el uno al otro. Chiscandonos con las manos. Y luego,sin un "porqué", te abrazé. Nuestras sonrrisas se volvieron de repente tanquilas, dejando atrás la diversión. Estabamos cómodos así. Los dos lo sabiamos.  
  
Me mirabas a los ojos y yo te acariciaba la espalda por auto-reflejo. Tu te abrazaste mas a mi. Sentia tu aliento en la nuca. Mi cuerpo tomó el control de mis actos y no mi cabeza.   
  
Baje mis manos desde tu espalda, pasando por tu cintura, hasta tus piernas, volviendo a subir lentamente. Saboreando con el tacto cada centímetro de tu piel. Tan lisa…tan suave.  
  
Suspiraste. Y aquel calido aliento hizo estremecer cada uno de mis huesos. Te Abraze fuerte y te besé en el cuello. Deje posar mis labios un buen tiempo,con los ojos cerrados, como despidiendome de un momento que no volveria a pasar. ¿Qué me estaba ocurriendo?  
  
Apolle mi frente en tu hombro. Aquel hombro….No pude controlar la tentación y lo besé tambien, muy suavemente con miedo de que se rompiera. Y volví a apoyar la frente en el, con cuidado.  
  
Y otra vez suspiraste. Y otra vez estube apunto de derretirme entre tus brazos. Pero algo hizo que me volviera loco. Tu voz.... esa voz tan suave y dulce.   
  
-Ron…-dijiste casi en gemido- Por favor Ron, no te separes de mi…  
  
Levanté la cabeza y la miré preocupado. Las lagrimas se asomaban por tus ojos. Acaricié tus mejillas y tu me agarraste de las muñecas con aquellas manos tan fragiles… Te sonrreí con algo de melancolía y te besé la frente.  
  
Me quede así, quieto. Tu tampoco parecías querer moverte. Mis labios acariciaban tu pelo, y este a su vez me hacia cosquillas en la nariz.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre?-te pregunté-¿Estas enfadada? Lo siento, de veras…  
  
-No,no es eso-me cortaste- es..es que..yo..  
  
Tu voz se apago y alzaste la cara, mirandome a los ojos. El tiempo se paró y en mi mundo no habia otra cosa que no fueras tu.  
  
Y después del largo tiempo de espera, susurraste algo que, de no ser por la soledad de la playa, no te hubiera escuchado.  
  
-Te quiero..  
  
Y sin pensarlo dos veces, te besé. Te besé como nunca habia besado a alguien. Con la pasion guardada en el tiempo y la dulcura del momento. Estabamos en la gloria.  
  
Los dos juntos, bajo el mar, besandonos en una noche apacible. Después de un largo tiempo,nos paramos y te miré a los ojos.  
  
-Yo tambien te quiero, Hermione- hice una pausa-siempre te he querido. Mas que a nadie.  
  
Y me sonreíste. Con aquella sonrrisa que ahora sabia que solo era para mi. Y nos volvimos a abrazar. Dejando que el tranquilo momento nos consumiera. Estuvimos tan callados, tan tranquilos, que se podía decir que formabamos parte del paisaje del mar.   
  
Volvimos juntos a casa, de la mano, sin hablar. Las miradas, el momento... lo decian todo.  
  
Harry estaba en el sofá del salón, dormido. Seguramente nos estubo esperandonos toda la noche.  
  
Nos sonreímos mutuamente y nos sentamos junto a el, tapandonos con la suave sabana.Harry se despertó, quizas notando el movimiento a su lado. Quizas notando que la antes seca sabana,ahora estaba algo… ¿humeda? mas bien empapada.  
  
-¿Dónde estabais?-pregunto adormilado y enfadado.  
  
-Juntos-dijo Hermione sonriente.  
  
Harry captó el mensaje y sonrrió.Y nos quedamos dormidos, los tres juntos, en nuestro pequeño sofá.Bajo nuestra sabana de hilo. En nuestro pequeño salon. En nuestra pequeña casa.  
  
Fin.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Jo tios,ya se que no es el fic de mi vida pero esque estaba tristona porque......bueno porque el payaso de mi chico se fue con una pelandrusca.XD  
  
Y como estoi sola en casa y sin internet,no se me ocurrio otra cosa mas que escribir esto.Lo siento si es muy corto,poco explicativo o muy...raro..hablando.Esque aveces ni yo me entiendo cuando escribo xD.  
  
Esto fue escrito hace mazo. No lo subi antes porque no tenia internet y ademas, llevo una semana haciendole arreglos. Hace mucho que no me meto en fanfiction, que no leo fanfics y que no escribo, así que perdonadme x esto xD  
  
Agradecimientos especiales a:  
  
Ruper Fan: Porque …tube una caida moral y empezé a odiar Harry Potter por culpa de que deseo leer el 5 libro y la gente se empeña en jodermelo. Pero me lei una historia suya que me hizo cambiar de nuevo de opinión. Gracias por salvarme de los avismos Ruppy……T__T XDD   
  
Y a  
  
Haizea (ziu): Porque fue la 1º que leyó este fanfic (el primero desde hace mucho tiempo) y me dio su opinión personal y su ayuda con el titulo xD. Thanks,Ziu!  
  
Y dedicado especialmente a:  
  
Hermÿ: Se que no es lo que te prometi,sorry,espero que se me benga a la cabeza una de Draco y pronto T_T aunque estoi pensando en otra de varios capitulos….si te vale..XDD Sumimasen x la tardanza.Te quiero mucho amiga ^_^  
  
Maeda Malfoy Zabiny  
  
Dejen Reviews please^^ 


End file.
